On The Inside
by Ricks Lil Taterchip
Summary: Glenn and Chrissy have been best friends forever. What happens when the truth about her is revealed and Glenn has to cover for her? Will they still be friends, or will a new person tear them apart? [Glenn x Maggie] possible [Daryl x Oc] WARNING: EXTREAMLY DARK THEMES
1. Chapter 1

Glenn often found himself questioning life. He never understood the purpose of his existence. When he was little his purpose was to live for his parents. He was supposed to grow up to please them. Now his parents were long gone, and Glenn felt useless. Even if it happened 8 years ago, the memory of his parents' death was as clear as day.

He remembered the huge wooden house his family shared with Chrissy's. He remembered the tears on her face as she woke him up that night. Her hand was trembling as she lead him out of the burning house. It was truly a tragic event. Now they had no one but each other.

Glenn slowly paced around in Siville Forest, where he would often sit and think. It was very quite, that was until Chrissy came running around the corner.

"Glenn!", she called with excitement. Glenn stared at her.

"What?", he asked bluntly. Chrissy just smiled.

"A new family is moving into that really big house across the street!", it wasn't anything new, new people were always coming from all around. Glenn didn't really see why this excited her.

"Why is this such a big deal?", he asked.

"There's gonna be a new girl around our age!", Chrissy exclaimed. Glenn laughed a tiny bit.

"Chris, that house is huge. Anyone moving in there is obviously rich. We do not mess with those people.", he reminded her. She wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be like that. Maybe they're gonna be different. Anyway, Sister Mary Ann told me to bring you inside, it's almost lunchtime.", Chrissy stated grabbing Glenn's hand and dragging him back to the orphanage.

That's just the sad truth. They were forced to live in a bland, old, stone building that was filled with nuns. Glenn never really understood why the only people that worked there were nuns, but he never really asked why either.

•••

That night was the night everything changed. Nothing would ever be the same. Glenn got up from his bed to go to the bathroom, and he saw Chrissy exiting out the window. Surly she wasn't leaving him...was she? Not entirely sure, Glenn grabbed his coat and silently followed her.

•••

It was cold and windy. Glenn kept his distance from Chrissy, trying to be quite. She walked slowly to the edge of the woods and sat. It was hard to see anything, but in the faint moonlight, Glenn saw Chrissy was clearly smiling, He felt it was okay to speak to her now. He got about 10 feet away and she turned her head in fear.

"Get back!", she screamed pulling a knife out, and pointing it at Glenn. She was relieved to see it was only him. "Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack.", she softly chuckled. He sat down next to her.

"What are you doing out here?", he asked concerned. She pointed to the house across the street.

"Waiting. They should be here tomorrow. I wanna be the first to greet them.", she claimed. Glenn smiled.

"You have a good heart, Chris. But I think it's time for bed now.", he told her. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm good. You should go through." Glenn shook his head.

"Hey, I'm not gonna leave you out here.", he said.

"I have something to do.", Chrissy protested running a hand through her blood red hair.

"What?", he asked. Her face seemed to turn paler, or was it just the lighting?

"Nothing important.", she mumbled, but Glenn wouldn't have it.

"What?", he repeated louder. She reached for her dads old pocket knife.

"I'm going to go find a good branch to carve into something.", she declared attempting to walk away.

"What are you really going to do?" Glenn asked grabbing Chrissy's arm. She just smirked.

"It's time you learned the truth."

•••

Eating is boring so I skipped it #thuglife


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Please DO NOT hate on this, I understand this could be very hate-able. Thanks!**

"Truth?", Glenn questioned obviously confused. Chrissy's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm about to tell you my darkest secret. And I wa-", She tried to get her words out but Glenn interrupted.

"Are you involved with drugs and,or, a bad person?", he asked very concerned. She shook her head violently.

"No, listen!", Chrissy hissed. "I'm about to tell you my darkest secret, and I want you to promise not to tell anyone! Okay?" She was almost in tears, so Glenn agreed.

"Of course, Chris. I promise.", he comfortingly took her hand "You're my best friend."She grimaced at his comment.

"Glenn,...I'm a murderer.", She replied straight forward. Glenn furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't have time for this childish behavior.", he sighed dropping Chrissy's hand.

"Whatever.", she giggled. "Don't believe me." She was angered at Glenn's remark.

"C'mon, we need to get back before the staff notices we're missing.", he told her. She shook her head once more.

"No! I have to go do something! I need your help!", Chrissy screamed. Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but we have school tomorrow.", he reminded her. She perked up a bit.

"That's the spirit! C'mon!", she cheered skipping off deeper into the woods. Glenn obeyed her, and followed trailing behind a little. He was a little frightened by Chrissy's constant giggles, though it wasn't new. Together the duo stopped at an old cabin.

"We're at phase one.", Chrissy informed Glenn. She lead him into the cabin. "Listen, I know you get squeamish, but you kinda need to tough it out tonight. By that I mean, try not to puke. Also remember to stay calm. That's key." Glenn felt his nerves tense up. He was actually scared, Not of the strange cabin or the activities about to take place, but of Chrissy.

They turned a corner and Chrissy lifted up a panel in the cabin's flooring. It was covering a secret passage that Chrissy through herself into.

"Come down here! Don't just stand there lookin at me like I'm stupid.", she giggled. Glenn didn't know anything else to do except go down the hole in the flooring, so he closed his eyes and dropped down. Chrissy seemed to find that funny. "Dude, it's a basement. Open your eyes.", she encouraged. And Glenn obeyed and quickly regretted his decision.

There were knives and guns lined up on the walls, and a trunk full of clothes. He almost fainted. Chrissy just stood there.

"I know, awesome right? it took me a while. It would have been nice to have your help back then, but hey, I was 12. What did I know?", she commented nonchalantly. Glenn stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh my god! Chris, I -", she cut him off mid sentence.

"Hate to say I told you so, buuut I told you so.", her sarcasm was sickening. "Tonight, I'm gonna show you the ropes of the art we call "Murder"." She pulled her t-shirt over her head, and started to take of her pants.

"Um, Chris? We're close, but not that close.", Glenn mumbled uncomfortably. Chrissy laughed.

"God, you're hilarious! Relax, I'm just taking precautions, ya know, just in case the blood splatter is bad." He almost died just then.

"Okay! I believe you! I don't wanna kill anyone! Please don't make me!", he begged. A now fully dressed Chrissy glared at him.

"I would never make you kill anyone. However, I would make you help me hide the bodies, and maybe loot them. That's how I got my pretty little collection.", she claimed motioning to the wall of weapons.

Glenn's legs went numb, and he fell onto his knees.

"This is a prank, no one would just flat out admit to being a murderer!", He protested. Chrissy sympathetically put a hand on her heart and, formed her lips into a pout.

"Glenn, you may have noticed there's something off about me, and there is. Ya see, I'm not like you, or anyone else. You have to understand, and except this. Don't fear me. I would never hurt you. When the new girl comes to this town. You are going to fall in love with her, and you'll have something to occupy your mind. Well, at least that's the plan. Until that happens you're gonna be the Robin to my Batman!", She yelled in anger, and sadness. "I wish I could be more like you.", she mumbled under her breath. Glenn stood up, and faced the facts. As disgusting it was, he had to participate in this. He walked himself directly into it. He walked up to Chrissy and looked her in the eyes (not showing the horrible fear he had)

"I guess I have no choice for now.", he murmured. She smiled.

"I knew you'd come around."

•••

...well okay then...

P.s: sorry for jumping right into it, it's just a complicated story to tell and there are much more surprising things that will happen. Thanks for reading!


End file.
